


Doing It Again

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm, Threesome, Touching, blowjob, cum, cumming, light Dom/sub tones, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: A past fuck buddy of Ash's suddenly turns up at their door, and Ash is more than surprised when Eiji wants to engage in their play.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Cain Blood, Ash Lynx/Cain Blood/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Doing It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> Here you go! I'm sorry it took so long, MoonLord, but its here now! Thank you for your request, because now I've finally gotten around to finishing it I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you like the result!
> 
> To anyone else who opens up this fic, I hope you enjoy it too! Really rare threesome but I love it!
> 
> Thanks again for your patience, MoonLord, and enjoy!
> 
> ~ Love, Vasser 💓

Ash loved it, far more than he should. He loved messing around with Cain. However, he had not seen the large and fierce leader of Black Sabbath since beginning to date Eiji. The Japanese boy was his perfect emotional match, and he would never want to hurt him. It was just that... Well, he was so soft and innocent. The blonde could never expect him to dominate him the way Ash liked to be dominated. Going behind Eiji's back was also out of the question, however. 

It was a conundrum. Cain could please him like no one else sexually, but he wouldn't feel right doing anything without Eiji anymore. Could he ask that of him? Could he subject his innocent rabbit to the dominant beast that was the Black Sabbath leader?

"Ash!" His lover's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, calling out to him from the entrance to their apartment. Running his hands through his hair, he tried his best to gather his thoughts so that his sweet love wouldn't know that anything about the turmoil inside him. He just couldn't subject him to that. Just a second or two to pull himself together, then he would go to Eiji...

"Ash!" He called out to him a second time. Sighing deeply, the blonde stood up from his desk and headed towards the entrance. He went still as a statue when he noticed who was stood at the door. Cain... What was he doing here?

Eiji looked so innocent and oblivious, he couldn't know how significant this was to Ash. Of course, the Japanese boy knew about his history with the Black Sabbath gang leader, there was no secret there. He had never minded his blonde lover's more promiscuous past. No, the secret laid within how Ash felt about Cain sexually to this day.

Composing himself inwardly and forcing himself to keep breathing, he looked directly ahead with a grin and took the last few steps to stand fully by Eiji's side. Maybe it was pathetic, but he wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist just for good measure to reassure himself that he could be satisfied with him.

"Yo, Cain, it's been a while."

The large man fully turned his attention to Ash now, and the blonde had to swallow deeply to keep his nerves in check. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Eiji which caused the black haired boy to gasp. 

The air was oddly tense as Cain let himself in and everyone went insanely quiet. It was an intense few seconds before the tallest of them decided to stop beating around the bush.

"I have a proposition for the two of ya," his deep voice rumbled out as he surprisingly ran his big hands through Eiji's hair - yes, Eiji's, not Ash's. 

A gasp of surprise escaped the Japanese boy's lips and the blonde man became anxious. This wasn't something he had anticipated, he didn't even realise Cain had been interested in Eiji in any capacity. Ash also didn't anticipate the sharp lance of jealousy that pierced his chest when he noticed how familiarly the tallest man touched his boyfriend. 

The Japanese boy was Ash's! He was innocent and good and the complete opposite of someone rough like Cain... Was this maybe another reason the blonde had avoided his relationship with the notorious gang leader? Had he been scared that Eiji would be hurt or taken from him?

"... What do you want?" Ash finally managed to force the question out, stepping closer and wrapping his arm around the Japanese boy's shoulders. He didn't completely know why he bothered asking. Even his innocent lover seemed to know where this was going, Cain had made it so painfully obvious what he wanted...

What he didn't expect was for the larger man to answer with actions rather than words. The next thing Ash knew, he was being lifted into the air and pinned against a wall to receive on of the most passionate kisses he had received in years. If he weren't so painfully aware of Eiji's presence then he would have melted into it.

Before he could even protest he was put down and had to watch as Cain leaned down to capture his black-haired boyfriend's lips in an infinitely more gentle kiss. At least the Black Sabbath leader knew to be gentle to him. He had no real experience with such things after all, Ash had always been so careful and treated him like a delicate flower.

Eiji pulled away from the kiss panting and flushed with a spark in his face Ash had never seen. It left him in such awe that he couldn't even speak before Eiji did the unthinkable.

"Show us what you can do, Cain," his lover said in a level voice that was somewhat tinged with desire. The blonde was shocked speechless. 

Was this something Eiji had wanted all along? To branch out or to have a threesome or experience the sheer dominance that Ash would never willingly exert over him... Normal people would be horrified by the idea of not being enough for their partner alone, but he was no normal person. It all went straight to his cock, making him harder than ever.

Looking over to Ash, the largest male gave him a look that asked for confirmation. Right, Cain had always been big on consent, especially with the lynx. Must be a side effect from learning about his perverted past.

"Fuck, please Cain. Just... Gentle with Eiji, okay? He's new to your level of intense..."

Eiji actually looked a little bit put out at that before he approached Ash and hugged him. Whispered reassurances of how it was okay and how his lover knew his own limits settled him and made him believe that they were both more open to this than he thought.

\----

After a short while they were in the bedroom, Cain lounging on Ash and Eiji's shared bed like a king. Arrogance and power personified. The two lovers were on their knees at the foot of the bed, naked and watching their temporary partner expectantly.

Much to the blonde's surprise, his Japanese lover had taken to the role of subservience well. Instantly, the two had submitted and Cain had let out a teasing remark about how Eiji was a much faster learner than Ash, subtly hinting to all the sessions together he had to spend coaxing the blonde into listening to him and obeying him.

Of course, in the end the gang leader had grown to love being dominated.

"Eiji, why don't you join me up here, huh?"

Nodding eagerly, his love instantly moved himself up onto the bed. He was rewarded with a kiss that honestly made Ash a little jealous. 

The next thirty seconds were filled with the tallest man telling Eiji the safe word and to use it if he became too overwhelmed or upset by something. Considering he didn't receive the same talk, Ash assumed that the safe word was the exact same one he and Cain had used years ago. That almost comforted him, made him feel like they were bringing Eiji into something that already had an established set of rules and a safety net instead of throwing him in at the deep end. Which reminded him.

"Take it easy today, Cain. Don't throw Eiji in at the deep end," he requested seriously as he looked him in the eye. Fuck starting to fun shit, that could come after he was satisfied that his innocent boyfriend would be safe. "Start him off small before you start gradually working up to that hardcore shit we're into."

"Such a bad mouth on ya. I'm not careless, I take care of my people. It'll be fine."

Satisfied, he nodded and sank back onto his knees, waiting to receive any instruction. Honestly, it was strange. Eiji looked at ease by Cain's side and almost looked as if he hadn't be completely swept up with the Black Sabbath leader's whims, while Ash felt rigid despite the fact he'd been in this situation before. He was worrying too much about Eiji even though his lover was clearly fine, so maybe he just needed to let go...

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, the blonde felt all the tension leave his body. When he opened his jade eyes again he found Cain smiling at him approvingly.

"So seeing as Eiji's not done a lotta this before, I'll start my boys off simple-like. Both of you suck me off."

The command was simple, and now that he was relaxed Ash instantly sprung into action. He crawled up onto the bed seductively and gave the Japanese boy an encouraging look. This was going to be easy, even for Eiji, and he was so sure that they could be so good to Cain.

From experience he knew that ball worship was a particular strength of Eiji's, and that his precious love had a strong gag reflex. To save trouble he instantly took Cain's huge girth into his mouth, his jaw aching instantly from how wide he had to open his mouth. Unlike the larger man, his boyfriend was small and cute. He hadn't had to take anything this big into his mouth in a long time.

As his tongue got used to the weight he felt his boyfriend cuddle up close to him, giving the blonde some affection as he leaned down and took their friend's ridiculously huge balls into his mouth in turn. The sight of Eiji stuffing his face with something so huge made him even more aroused, and if the twitching was any indication then Cain's cock appreciated the way the blonde moaned around him.

The man himself was letting out low groans and praises for what they were doing. Running his tongue along the underside of the dick, Ash hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ash!"

Having him moan his name like that was so gratifying and shit had he missed the feeling. However, Eiji obviously felt left out because Ash's own cock suddenly felt horribly neglected as he watched his boyfriend do something particularly filthy with his tongue.

Whimpering around Cain's cock, he started deep-throating it to distract himself from the throbbing in his own abdomen. He never knew it would be so satisfying to indulge in just watching Eiji do his thing, and having his dominant ex-fuck buddy here just made it better. They both treated him so well and he realised that he really had been stupid to worry. This was wonderful.

"You're - hah - doing great, guys. Now, pull away before I-before I cum..."

Reluctantly, Ash obeyed and held tightly onto Eiji's hand as he did the same. He loved him for making this possible and agreeing to the Black Sabbath's leader's proposition. 

"I wanna finish myself off while you two lovebirds touch each other," he commanded with a faint smirk. "That's something you gotta learn about me, Eiji, your pleasure is my pleasure."

Finally Eiji's modesty was shining through as he flushed pink at the idea of being watched, but it was okay. Everything was okay because all three of them wanted this and Ash and Eiji loved each other so deeply; loved each other so much that they knew every little tick and button to press to drive each other to orgasm.

"Focus on me, Eiji," Ash murmured after leaning in, letting his mouth brush against his lover's ear as he spoke. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the larger man start to stroke himself off, and he knew it was time. 

Looking into the Japanese boy's eyes, he reached forward and slowly started stroking his cock, knowing how close to the edge Eiji got from being treated gently at times. As Eiji returned the touches he moaned and couldn't resist a passionate kiss.

Before long he felt Eiji's cum coating his hand and came himself from the sensation, crying out into Eiji's mouth.

Cain looked like he was just about orgasm too when Eiji did the unexpected. His beautiful lover took the large length into his mouth as he came and swallowed all of it when he pulled back. It was the hottest thing Ash had ever seen, and he was shocked that Eiji could be so impulsively dirty.

There was a moment silence as the three men panted, relishing in the bliss of their release before Ash finally looked up with sparkling eyes, meeting Eiji's eyes with a grin.

"We're doing that again."


End file.
